sweet mistake
by theEvilPumpkin
Summary: chapter 4!Ya. Sungmin mencintai Kyu. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu apa yang ia rasakan ini salah. Tapi walaupun salah, Sungmin akan terus menyimpan perasaan ini. Ini cinta. Mutlak dan semua orang bebas mengalaminya, termasuk Kyu...mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet mistake

Pairing: KyuMin, KyuMi, SiMin (?), and other

Genre: romance, frienship

Warning: gaje, abal, YAOI, nggak penting tapi penting (?), fail humor

Disclaimer: member Suju adalah milik ortu mereka dan sedang mengikat kontrak dengan SMEnt. Tapi KyuMin sah milik author *digiles ELF*

##########################

Chapter 1

''Hyuung!'' namja berwajah imut itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Tetapi langsung kaget begitu namja yang memanggilnya tadi memeluknya tiba-tiba.

''Kyuu~'' namja berwajah imut tadi, Sungmin, memandang bingung pada namja berwajah manis yang memeluknya tadi.

''Hyuung! Ada kabar gembira hyung!'' seru Kyuhyun semangat sembari melepas pelukannya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. ''Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry pulang!''

Seketika itu senyum di wajah Sungmin memudar. Menyadari hyungnya hanya diam saja, Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearah Sungmin. ''Waeyo Minnie hyung? Kau nggak suka kalau Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry pulang?''

Sungmin menggeleng. ''A-ani Kyu, aku senang mereka pulang. Senang sekali...'' ujar Sungmin sambil mencoba tersenyum. ''A-aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, Kyu...''

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Sungmin yang berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. ''Minnie hyung kenapa sih? Anehh...''

##########################

Sungmin sedang mencatat rumus matematika di papan tulis ketika dua orang namja masuk kelas dan tersenyum. Sungmin menengadah dan langsung menelan ludah melihat siapa yang datang.

''Zhou Mi hyung! Mochi!'' seru Kyuhyun senang sambil melambai kearah Zhou Mi dan Henry. ''Akhirnya kalian kembali ke Korea! Songsaengnim! Biarkan mereka duduk dibelakangku dan Minnie hyung ya?''

''Ne. Ne. Kau tenanglah dulu Cho Kyuhyun.'' ujar guru mereka, dan beralih menatap Zhou Mi dan Henry. ''Selamat datang kembali, kalian. Silahkan duduk dan ikuti pelajarannya.''

Zhou Mi dan Henry mengangguk lalu menuju bangku mereka berdua. Sungmin yang sedaritadi panas dingin terus menatap namja tinggi bernama Zhou Mi itu.

TENG... TENG...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang, tempat Zhou Mi dan Henry duduk. ''Hyung! Kenapa tiba-tiba datang? Apa di Cina ada sesuatu.'' tanyanya pada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut. ''Aku kesini karena kangen padamu Kui Xian.'' jawabnya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

BRAAKK...

Ketiga namja itu menoleh kaget kearah Sungmin yang berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearah Sungmin.

''Minnie hyung kenapa?'' tanyanya. Sungmin menunduk.

''Aku mau ke kelas Siwonnie.'' ujar Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun kaget dan ikut berdiri.

''Kok ke kelas Siwon hyung sih? Aku ikut kalau begitu!'' seru Kyuhyun sambil cemberut. Sungmin menoleh dengan sorot mata lega.

Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh bingung. ''Kui Xian sama aku aja. Temenin aku sama Henry keliling sekolah...'' ujar Zhou Mi.

''E-eehh... Ituu...'' Kyuhyun bingung memberi jawaban. Tapi detik berikutnya didengarnya pintu kelas ditutup dengan kasar oleh Sungmin.

''Kyu begoo~'' ujar Henry lirih sambil bersenandung.

''Apa kau bilang, mochi?'' sahut Kyuhyun tidak terima. Henry hanya mengangkat bahu dan kumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain. Merasa dicuekin, Kyuhyun mencak-mencak.

''Minnie hyung sama Mochi gilaaa!'' teriaknya kesal.

##########################

''Kyu, ayo pulang.'' ajak Zhou Mi cepat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seakan meminta pendapat.

''Aku mau pulang bareng Siwonnie kok. Kalau Kyu mau pulang sama Zhou Mi juga nggak pa-pa.'' kata Sungmin sambil terus beberes. Mendengar itu kontan Kyuhyun melotot.

''Minnie hyung nggak boleh pulang sama Siwon hyung!'' bentak Kyuhyun reflek. Zhou Mi dan Sungmin kaget, sedangkan Henry sudah terkikik.

''Kenapa aku nggak boleh pulang bareng Siwonnie? Itukan hakku...'' protes Sungmin jengkel.

Kyuhyun garuk-garuk kepalanya. ''So-soalnya... Nanti kalo Minnie hyung digrepe-grepe sama Siwon hyung gimana? Aku kan nggak mau kalo Minnie hyung sampai kenapa-napa.''

''Aku nggak akan kayak gitu kok...'' sebuah suara menyahut. Keempat namja itu menoleh dan melihat sosok Siwon berjalan kearah Sungmin.

''Yeiy~ holla Siwon hyung!'' seru Henry senang melihat Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Henry lembut. Merasa dicuekin, Zhou Mi mendengus kesal dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

''Ayo Kui Xian! Sama aku aja. Toh mereka udah ada Siwon.'' ajak Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun masih tidak bergerak. ''Kui Xian, ayo! Nanti kubelikan kaset game baru!''

Mendengar kata game tentu saja menarik hati maniak game itu. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Zhou Mi.

BLETAKK

Kyuhyun meringis dan menatap handphone pink yang mengenai kepalanya. Dia menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

''Cepat pergi kau, Cho Kyuhyun sialan!'' sentak Sungmin dingin. Kyuhyun bingung, namun langsung ditarik Zhou Mi.

##########################

Sungmin pov

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan bersama Siwon dan Henry. Sesekali kami berbicara -maksudku, aku dan Henry- sedangkan Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

''Kenapa hyung nggak bilang sih, kalo hyung sebel sama Kyu?'' tanya Henry sambil memandangku polos. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

''Rasanya percuma saja aku bilang. Kyu orangnya cuek. Mana mau dia ngurusin orang sekitarnya...'' jawabku. Henry menatapku iba. Aku menghela nafas dan menunduk. ''Tapi... Ada juga saat dimana aku pengen Kyu perhatian sama aku.''

''Kenapa nggak bilang aja Minnie?'' sahut Siwon. Aku menoleh dan menggeleng lemah.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian Henry mencak-mencak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. ''ARGGH... Mimi-ge payah! Kyu makin payah! Mereka berdua nggak ada yang peka sama perasaan Minnie hyung!''

''Sudahlah Mochi...'' kataku sambil terkikik. Sadar bahwa aku hampir sampai rumah, aku berpamitan pada mereka berdua.

Aku melambai dan berjalan masuk ke rumahku. Seperti biasa kakakku, Jungsoo, menyambutku dengan senyum malaikatnya. ''Sudah pulang, chagi? Bagaimana sekolahmu?'' tanyanya sambil tetap merapikan guci-guci kesayangan mendiang umma dan appa.

Aku tersenyum sekilas dan merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. ''Seperti biasanya, hyung! Nggak ada yang menarik.'' jawabku sekenanya, dan detik berikutnya aku terlelap.

Sungmin pov end

##########################

Trrtt...

Sungmin merasakan sakunya bergetar. Dengan malas ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya.

''Yoboseyo?'' tanya Sungmin tanpa membuka matanya. Ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka matanya.

''HYUNG! KAU NGGAK DIAPA-APAIN KAN?'' teriakan Kyuhyun kontan membuat Sungmin terjatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elit dan menyebabkan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras. ''H-Hyungg? Gwencanayo? Hyung jatuh ya? Lagi ngapain sih? Aduhh hyunngg... Hati-hati dong...''

Sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pantatnya. ''K-Kyu, pelan-pelan kalo ngomong.'' ucap Sungmin mencoba berdiri. Sekali lagi dia meringis. ''Aduuhh...''

''H-hyung nggak pa-pa? Aku kesana sekarang ya!''

PIIP

Sungmin menatap handphonenya bingung. selang beberapa detik berikutnya pintu rumahnya diketuk.

''Aish, pasti Kyu.'' ucap Sungmin masih tetap mengusap pantatnya yang cenut-cenut. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan sosok Kyuhyun muncul sambil ngos-ngosan. Sungmin menghela nafas. ''Rumahmu kan tepat di depan rumahku. Kau nggak perlu sampe lari, kan...''

Kyuhyun masuk dan mengamati Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. ''Habisnya... Aku kan khawatir sama Minnie-hyung. Kau nggak pa-pa kan, hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun mengamati seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. ''Gwenchana Kyuu...'' jawabnya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin serius. Diulurkan tangannya menyusuri lekuk wajah Sungmin.

Dia tersenyum lembut, bukan menyeringai. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi Sungmin. ''Hyung, aku mau tanya. Jawab yang jujur ya.''

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. ''A-ada apa, Kyu?'' tanyanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memandang hyungnya lembut.

''Aku sudah tahu semuanya...'' Kyuhyun mengambil jeda. Rasanya sakit untuk mengatakannya. Tapi dia butuh kepastian dari namja di depannya. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak dan kembali menatap hyung tersayangnya itu.

''hyung pacaran sama Siwon hyung kan...''

Mata Sungmin melotot. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya cemas. Dia bingung. Cengo. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersadar. Dikepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah. Satu yang pasti, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan seseorang.

Zhou Mi.

TBC

##########################

ini adalah fanfic berchapter pertama Young...

jadi mian kalo masih ada salah di sana sini. huweee...

review yaaaa...

saranghae, Young.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

annyeong chingudeull...

Young kembali sambil nenteng-nenteng chapter dua sweet mistake.

jeongmal kamsahamnida buat review-review kalian yang bikin Young makin semangat dan tahu letak kesalahan Young. #hiks

jaa, langsung aja dehhh...

happy reading

##########################

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun masih fokus pada psp-nya dan masih setia bersandar pada pagar rumahnya yang ajegile besarnya. Dia masih menunggu sampai tiba saat munculnya sosok namja imut yang akan keluar dari pagar rumah yang terletak di depannya.

''Hyung lama.'' ujar Kyuhyun saat Sungmin muncul dari balik pagar rumahnya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, menghampiri dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

''Mian Kyu, tadi Jungsoo hyung kehilangan kunci mobilnya. Jadi kubantu nyari kunci deh...'' ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

''Ya sudahlah... ayo berangkat. Zhou Mi hyung dan Mochi udah nunggu di halte.'' ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Yang digandeng langsung memerah. Tapi detik berikutnya sadar.

''Si-siapa Kyu?'' tanya Sungmin terbata.

''Zhou Mi hyung dan Mochi, hyung...'' ulang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ceria. Sebaliknya Sungmin langsung terdiam. Dia cemberut.

''Aku bareng Jungsoo hyung kalo gitu..'' ujarnya lirih, namun mampu di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh cemas.

''Waeyo hyung?''

Sungmin menggeleng. ''Aku nggak suka aja. Kalo Kyu mau bareng mereka juga nggak apa-apa kok.'' Kyuhyun gantian cemberut mendengarnya.

''Aniyo, hyung. Aku sudah nunggu hyung lama banget. Dan aku sekarang harus berangkat sekolah tanpa hyung? Andwae! Kalau gitu aku juga bareng hyung! Biar kutelepon Zhou Mi hyung'' seru Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin diam-diam tersenyum, ketika terdengar seruan tidak rela dari seorang Zhou Mi dari seberang telepon dan kikikan seorang Henry Lau.

'Rasakan itu!' batin Sungmin.

##########################

Jungsoo memandang dua namja yang duduk di jok belakang lewat kaca sambil menghela nafas.

''Untung aku ketemu kalian. Jadi kalian bisa ikut denganku. Coba kalau nggak, bisa-bisa kalian terlambat. Lagipula yang kalian lakukan bahaya tau!'' rutuk Jungsoo kesal karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Flasback-

_Jungsoo masih mengendarai mobil dengan tenang. Hari ini ia sangat bersemangat pergi ke kantor. Mungkin karena __Youngwoon, pacarnya, mulai masuk kerja lagi setelah lama mengambil cuti._

_Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak kaget melihat dua orang namja muncul dari balik semak-semak dan langsung jatuh di depan mobil tepat setelah Jungsoo mengerem mobilnya. _

_Dengan cemas dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri dua namja tadi. __''G-gwenchanayo? Mian aku nggak hati-hati.'' tanya Jungsoo was-was. __Dia khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kedua namja yang memakai seragam itu. Kedua namja itu menatap Jungsoo sambil nyengir._

_''Ka-kalian? OMO! Kenapa kalian bisa muncul dari semak-semak sih?'' seru Jungsoo kaget begitu tahu kalau kedua namja yang jatuh tadi adalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

_Jungsoo membantu mereka bangun dan menatap mereka kesal. Melihat wajah hyungnya yang keruh, Sungmin mengambil inisiatif._

_''Marahnya ntar aja, hyung! Sekarang antar kami sekolah ya. Sudah hampir telat nihh...'' rengek Sungmin dengan tampang aegyo-nya. Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut._

_Jungsoo menghela nafas. ''Ne. Kalian masuklah'' ujarnya._

Flashback end-

Sungmin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela. Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang.

''Kau kenapa sih, Kyu? Daritadi menghela nafas terus?'' tanya Sungmin yang memang daritadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

''Zhou Mi hyung sama Mochi sudah sampe sekolah belum ya?'' gumam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin diam seketika. Dia langsung menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Jungso yang melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya hanya menggeleng kepala.

##########################

''Kui Xian!'' seruan Zhou Mi terdengar di seluruh kelas ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas. Zhou Mi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. ''Kok tiba-tiba membatalkan janji sih?'' tanyanya sembari melepas pelukannya.

''Mi-mian hyung. Tadi sekalian bareng sama Jungsoo hyung dan Sungmin hyung,'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. ''Iya kan, hyung?'' tanyanya.

Sungmin hanya diam dan melengos. Sedikit amarah terlihat di wajah imutnya. Dia langsung duduk di samping Henry.

Henry yang menyadari Sungmin duduk di bangku Zhou Mi langsung respek dan berseru kearah Zhou Mi. ''Mimi-ge! Untuk sementara duduk sama Kyu dulu ya!'' serunya.

Zhou Mi langsung sumringah dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. ''Kita sebangku ya, hyung.'' ujar Kyuhyun senang. Zhou Mi mengangguk antusias.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata bulat memandang keakraban mereka penuh rasa sakit.

##########################

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi Sungmin hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Henry yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Bingung hanrus berbuat apa.

''Hyung? Apa nggak sebaiknya kau pindah ke tempantmu semula? Kau makin tersiksa tuh.'' ujar Henry sambil menepuk punggung Sungmin pelan.

''Andwae.'' jawab Sungmin singkat. Tangannya kini merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone pink-nya. Dia memencet beberapa nomor dan meletakkan handphonenya di telinga, menunggu seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

''Yoboseyo?'' terdengar suara manis dari seberang telepon.

''Wookie-ah! Bisa ke kelasku? Aku sedang suntuk sekarang'' pintah Sungmin memelas. Terdengar lagi suara manis dari namja bernama Wookie itu.

''Ne. Tunggu sebentar ya.''

PIIP

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan memandang Henry. Tangannya reflek memegang pipi Henry dan menariknya hingga melar.

''Uwaaahhh... Hyuuung! Sakiiiittt...'' rintih Henry berusaha melepas tangan Sungmin dari pipi penghasil mochinya (?).

''Kau imut sekali Henry! Andai kau yang jadi dongsaeng kesayanganku!'' seru Sungmin antusias. Dia sudah melupakan rasa sedih yang daritadi menyelimutinya. Pipi putih Henry seakan menyerap semuanya (?).

''Minnie-ah?'' merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin menoleh dan sumringah melihat namja imut berdiri di pintu.

''Kemarilah, Wookie!'' ujar Sungmin samnbil tersenyum manis. Ryeowook, atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie itu, menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah riang. Begitu melihat Henry yang asing baginya, Ryeowook tersenyum formal.

Sungmin melihat gelagat sungkan dari diri Ryeowook. Cepat-cepat ia memperkenalkan Henry pada Ryeowook. ''Wookie, ini Henry, atau sering kami panggil Mochi. murid pindahan dari China yang dulu juga sempat belajar di sini beberapa bulan.'' Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan menjabat tangan Henry.

''Ini Wookie. Dia seangkatan dengan kita. Tapi pada saat kamu sekolah di sini, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan nggak masuk selama beberapa bulan.'' Henry nyengir. Memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Ryeowook kembali menatap Sungmin. ''Lalu, apa yang membuatmu suntuk, Minnie? Siwon? Atau... Kyuhyun?'' tanyanya. Sungmin langsung menegang. Hanya mendengar nama Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat Sungmin sakit hati. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dan mengangguk lemah.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. ''Apa lagi yang bocah itu lakukan?''

''Ini semua gara-gara Mimi-ge!'' sahut Henry. ''Mentang-mentang dulu mereka pernah jadian. Jadi setelah lama nggak ketemu langsung mesra-mesrahan di depan Minnie hyung. Menyebalkan!''

Mendengar kata-kata Henry barusan, Ryeowook membelalak kaget dan menatap Sungmin seakan meminta penjelasan. Tahu maksud sahabatnya, Sungmin mengangguk.

''Dialah yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Namjachingu Kyu yang pindah ke China, Zhou Mi.'' kata Sungmin lirih. Ryeowook menahan nafas.

''Ta-tapi katamu mereka sudah putus. Jadi bukan masalah, kan?'' bantah Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Sungmin diam saja. Ryeowook beralih pada Henry.

''Kyuhyun memang sudah menganggap Mimi-ge sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Tapi Mimi-ge masih mencintai Kyuhyun.'' jelas Henry lirih. Takut membuat kenyataan itu semakin membuat Sungmin sakit.

Ryeowook menelan ludah. Shock, kaget, bingung, iba dan marah menjadi satu. Andai dia bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk sahabatnya.

''Bahkan untuk balas dendam rasanya sulit sekali. Perbuatanku untuk balas dendam malah menjadi boomerang bagiku. Mereka malah semakin dekat.'' Sungmin bergumam lemah. Kedua temannya hanya bisa diam, berharap dengan begitu Sungmin menjadi sedikit tenang.

##########################

Wajah Kyuhyun sumringah. Dia berjalan dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat. Entah kenapa seharian ini Sungmin berada jauh darinya. Apa karena Zhou Mi yang terus mengajaknya untuk bermain di luar kelas? Entahlah.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang semangat, Sungmin nampak letih. Dia masih terpikir dengan pikiran-pikiran yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Melihat Sungmin hanya jalan dalam diam dan menunduk, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. ''Minnie hyung?''

''Ah.. Ne, Kyu? Waeyo?''

Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil memandang wajah Sungmin yang sekilas tadi terlihat sangat kaget. ''Seharusnya aku yang tanya gitu. Daritadi hyung diam, ngelamun. Hyung kenapa sih? Di kelas juga diam. Apalagi hyung sengaja pindah di belakang. Aku jadi bingu...''

''Gwenchana, Kyu'' potong Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun masih mengamati wajah Sungmin. Mencari kebohongan di wajah hyung kesayangannya itu.

''Minnie hyung... akuu...''

TRRTTT

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu mendengar getar ponsel pada saku Sungmin. Dia mendengus kesal, merasa kesempatannya diinterupsi.

''Yoboseyo? Ah... Siwonnie...'' mata Kyuhyun membelalak begitu Sungmin menyebutkan nama si penelepon, Siwon.

Dia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin terbelalak. ''apa Siwonnie? Swiss?'' tanya Sungmin tercekat. Tangannya gemetar.

''Minnie hyung kenapa?'' tanya Kyunyun cemas melihat wajah Sungmin memucat. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun nanar. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

''Swiss, Kyuu...'' ujarnya lirih.

''Kenapa hyung? Ada apa dengan Swiss?''

Air mata Sungmin jatuh. Dia menatap Kyuhyun. ''Siwonnie pindah ke Swiss''

Kata tadi sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget.

TBC

##########################

UWAAAHHHH~

tepar deh! makin ancur nan aneh aja nih ff...

mianhaee... T-T

ini balasan reviewnya...

LittleLiappe

mirip sama b2h? Huweee~~~

Young ga niat buat tiru-tiru nihhh...

ini murni punya Young...

huweee~

tenang... Young nggak tega misahin kyumin. hehee

tapi makasih reviewnya... :)

salam kenal jugaaa...

Minnie Chagiy4

iya.

kyuppa lagi demen akting yang polos-polos *mulai berpikiran yadong*

ne, chingu...

ini update-nya...

StellaSJ

makasih dibilang bagus. hohohhooo...

YOSH! persatukan Kyumin!

ini lanjutannya chingu...

Sapphire Pearls

ne, ne...

ini update-nya chinguu... :)

Cho Seo Ryun

eheheee...

ini saeng update-nya...

saya juga menolak Kyumi! tapi saya menerima Zhoukyu! *nah lho*

happy reading yaaa...

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie

hikss...

minnie chagi emang kasian.

betul tuh! kyu ma mimi ga peka!

bego! #plaakkkk

ini update-nya chingu...

Cho Kyuka

makasih chingu!

heheee...

liat nanti deh. virus kyumi mulai menyebar di otak yadong Young sihh...

ini lanjutannya chinguuu...

coldonechiibi

makasih banget buat infonya chinguu...

Young pasti akan lebih berusaha kok... :)

ini lanjutannya chinguu

af13knight

kyu sama mimi emang selalu bikin geregetan!

yosh! ini lanjutannya saeng...

Neo Naruru Ryuu

gomawoh dibilang baguss...

ne! mimi rese!

ni lanjutannyaaa... :)

tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya...

jangan lupa,

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

annyeong haseyooo... *bungkukin badan*

Young kembali lagi dengan chapter 3 yang kayaknya dikit banget. miann...

hajiman, Young ucapin makasih buat semua review yang banyak banget manfaatnya bagi Young...

jaa, silahkan dibaca...

.

.

.

Sweet mistake

Pairing: KyuMin, KyuMi, SiMin (?), and other

Genre: romance, friendship

Warning: gaje, abal, YAOI, nggak penting tapi penting (?), penggunaan EYD yang semaunya sendiri.

Disclaimer: member Suju adalah milik ortu mereka dan sedang mengikat kontrak dengan SMEnt. Tapi KyuMin sah milik author *digiles ELF*

##########################

Chapter 3

Sungmin masih berlari sekuat tenaga mengelilingi bandara. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok namja tinggi dan senyuman yang khas itu.

Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun ikut berlarian dengan nafas yang sudah ngos-ngosan. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengingatkan pada hyungnya untuk tenang. Tapi memang sepertinya hal itu tidak akan berhasil.

''Dimana kau Choi Siwon...'' geram Sungmin sambil menoleh ke sekeliling. Air matanya kembali menumpuk di kedua matanya.

''Hyung! Santai sedikit, hyung! Siwon hyung pasti ketemu kok!'' teriak Kyuhyun yang tetap mengekor di belakang Sungmin yang terus meracau.

''Siwon! Kau dimana?'' teriak Sungmin lemah. Nafasnya sudah ngos-ngosan. Tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berlari. ''SIWOONN...!''

''Minnie? Itu kau?''

Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Dilihatnya sesosok namja tinggi yang tengah membawa segelas kopi panas dan koper yang tengah memandang bingung kearah mereka.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan. Dari tadi dia mencari, dari tadi dia berlarian, bingung, cemas, kalau-kalau dia tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

''SIWONNIEE...!'' Sungmin berhambur memeluk Siwon yang terkaget dengan tingkah Sungmin. Di dengarnya isakan Sungmin yang ada di rangkulannya.

''Kau jahat! Kenapa mendadak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pindah, hah? Kau pikir aku nggak kaget apa? Swiss itu jauh, pabbo! Kupikir aku nggak bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Kupikir aku nggak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu. Kupikirr... kupikirrr... hiks.'' Sungmin terus meracau.

Siwon mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. ''Mian Minnie. Aku betul-betul nggak bermaksud untuk berbuat begini. Mianhae... aku cuma nggak mau merepotkanmu.'' ujar Siwon lembut sambil tetap mengusap rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak kesal. Ditatapnya mata namja tampan itu. ''Kau itu penting untukku, Siwonnie! Kau nggak perlu merasa sungkan padaku...''

''Ne. Aku tahu. Jeongmal mianhae, Minnie-ah''

Sungmin menatap Siwon lekat. "Memangnya untuk apa kau tiba-tiba pergi ke Swiss?" tanyanya penasaran. Namja imut itu memiring-miringkan kepalanya bingung, membuatnya makin imut.

Siwon mengacak rambut pirang Sungmin pelan. "Appa menyuruhku belajar bisnis di sana. Kau tahu kan hanya aku satu-satunya harapan keluargaku." jawab Siwon lembut.

"Lalu Jiwon?"

"Minnie-ah, Jiwon kan yeoja. Kau ini bagaimana sih" Sungmin terkekeh, tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali menatap Siwon serius.

''Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku sangat khawatir. Dan... selamat jalan'' ujar Sungmin lirih. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin sejenak, membuat Sungmin menegang.

''Aku pergi'' ujar Siwon, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri mematung. ''Aku berangkat dulu, Kyu. Jaga Minnie baik-baik.''

Kyuhyun mengangguk tenang. ''Ne. Hati-hati, Siwon hyung. Minnie hyung akan kujaga kok...'' jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya menerawang. Diliriknya Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hatinya sesak melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu pada Siwon. Ia tahu, dia tidak berhak melarang Sungmin karena Sungmin memang milik Siwon. Pacar Siwon. Tapi di satu sisi dia tidak menerima kenyataan itu.

##########################

''Jadi, kau kemarin mengantar Siwon bersama Kyuhyun?'' tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe karena hari ini libur.

''Aku kaget begitu tahu Siwon pindah. Lagipula dia nggak kasih berita ke siapapun selain kamu kan hyung.'' sahut Henry sembari melahap banana split-nya.

''Yaahh... aku juga kaget sih. Mianhae, aku nggak kasih kabar ke kalian. Habisnya Siwonnie kelihatan buru-buru banget. Umma dan Appanya juga kelihatan gelisah'' ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya bertambah imut.

''Gwenchana, Hyung'' jawab Henry sambil tersenyum. Dia menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang sibuk berkutat dengan handphone-nya. ''Ya! Wookie hyung! Sedang apa kau?''

Ryeowook langsung kaget dan gelagapan. ''aish, Henry. Kau membuatku kaget saja.'' ujar Ryeowook sengit. Henry nyengir.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kok lihat handphone sampe melotot-melotot gitu?" tanya Henry lagi dengan tampang penasarannya yang super imut. Ryeowook hanya cengar-cengir. "YA! HYUNG!" bentaknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

Sungmin menyeruput jus strawberry-nya sambil sesekali melirik Ryeowook. "Paling-paling lagi sms-an sama pacarnya." celetuk Sungmin cuek.

Henry langsung menganga tidak percaya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook secara seksama. "Jadi ada juga yang suka sama Wookie hyu-"

BLETAK!

Satu pukulan telak melayang di kepala mochi (?) Henry. Namja chubby itu langsung memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Dia mendelik marah kearah Ryeowook. "Sakit, hyung!"

"Rasakan itu," balas Ryeowook. Dia menatap jengkel kearah Sungmin. "Jangan bilang-bilang, dong."

"Mian. Reflek."

Trrrtt

Sungmin merasa handphone-nya bergetar. Cepat-cepat dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon itu. ''Yoboseyo?''

''Minnie hyung? Kau dimana sekarang?'' mata Sungmin membulat. Kyuhyun yang meneleponnya.

''Ada apa Kyu? Aku sedang di kafe bersama Wookie dan Henry.'' jawab Sungmin sambil melirik kedua namja yang kini menatapnya serius.

Suara Kyuhyun terlihat gusar. ''Ng.. Begini hyung. Kau ada waktu sekarang nggak?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengarnya Sungmin sedikit memerah. Dia sudah berpikir macam-macam.

''M-memangnya kenapa, Kyu?''

''Temani aku ke supermarket ya, hyung! Appa dan umma pergi ke Busan. Heechul hyung menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi aku sendirian, hyung...''

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ia menelan ludah. Berusaha menanyakan satu hal. ''Ha-hanya kita berdua, Kyu?''

''Ajak Wookie hyung dan Henry ya, hyung! Semakin rame kan semakin asyik! Aku juga akan ajak Zhou Mi hyung!'' seru Kyuhyun semangat. Sungmin tertawa hambar. Ia tersenyum kecut.

''Z-Zhou Mi juga ikut, Kyu? Baiklah, akan kuajak Wookie dan Henry juga. Ne, Kyu. Kutunggu di kafe biasa kita makan. Annyeong...''

Sungmin meletakkan handphonennya dan menatap kedua namja yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

''Kyu minta ditemani beli makanan di supermaket. Kalian ikut ya...''

Ryeowook dan Henry saling pandang. Mereka beranggapan kalau sebaiknya mereka tidak ikut agar kedua teman kecil ini semakin dekat.

''Zhou Mi juga ikut kok...'' sahut Sungmin lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan kedua temannya yang iba.

##########################

''LHO? Kui Xian? Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini?'' seru Zhou Mi kaget sambil menunjuk kearah Sungmin, Henry dan Ryeowook saat mereka bertemu di supermarket.

''Jaga tanganmu, Zhou Mi.'' sentak Ryeowook jutek. Zhou Mi terdiam sesaat. Kaget karena disentak orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

''K-kau...''

Kyuhyun cengengesan. ''Kan kalau rame-rame lebih asyik, hyung! Lagipula aku nggak suka keluar berdua bareng hyung''

''Wa-waeyo Kyu?'' Zhou Mi nampak shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Habisnya hyung suka rangkul-rangkul nggak jelas gitu. Aku jadi risih. Iya kan, Minnie hyung?'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin langsung memerah. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya saat Kyu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

''Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Itu kau rangkul-rangkul Sungmin kan! Lalu kenapa melarangku, hah?'' teriak Zhou Mi kesal. Jelas dia tidak suka penampakan seperti itu.

''Oh, iya ya'' ucapnya polos. Tapi detik berikutnya dia mempererat dekapannya. ''Tapi nggak apa deh. Minnie hyung kan beda...'' jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah. Dibelakangnya, Ryeowook dan Henry saling pandang dan tersenyum.

Henry mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik lengan gege-nya itu. ''Mimi-ge sama aku aja. Biar Kyu sama Wookie hyung dan Minnie hyung. Mereka berdua lebih membantu daripada Mimi-ge.'' ujar Henry santai sambil menggeret Zhou Mi menjauh.

''A-apa maksudmu, Henli-ah?'' tanya Zhou Mi kesal. Dia jelas tidak terima dikatakan tidak berguna. Henry tersenyum manis.

''Wookie hyung ketua klub masak di sekolah. Sudah pasti sangat membantu saat memilih makanan kan. Kalau Minnie hyung sih bisa diandalkan dalam hal apa saja. Lha Mimi-ge? Bedain jahe sama ginseng aja susah. Mana bisa diajak kayak begituan.''

Muka Zhou Mi memerah. Perkataan dongsaengnya itu sedikit banyak menohok hatinya.

''Jadi sekarang kita cari permen aja, oke?'' Henry terus menarik lengan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah.

''Terserah apa katamu, Henli-ah''

##########################

''Kyu.'' ujar Sungmin lirih saat mereka sedang memilih buah-buahan. Kyuhyun yang sibuk memilih buah menoleh sesaat dan kembali memilih buah. ''Ne, hyung?'' tanyanya tanpa melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin nampak ragu untuk bertanya. Tapi lebih baik bertanya daripada hatinya terus tidak tenang, kan.

''Ta-tadi waktu kau memelukku, kau bilang aku beda. Apa maksudnya, Kyu?'' wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia malu dan takut untuk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar, sehingga membuat Sungmin memerah. ''Tentu beda, hyung. Kau kan orang yang penting untukku...''

''K-Kyuu...'' Sungmin merasa berbunga-bunga saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

''Selama ini hyung yang mengajariku banyak hal. Pokoknya hyung itu hyungku yang paling baik deh.'' lanjut Kyuhyun. Senyum Sungmin menghilang perlahan.

Dia menunduk. ''Jadi begitu, Kyuu...'' gumam Sungmin lirih, namun Kyu tidak mendengarnya karena pergi menghampiri Ryeowook yang sibuk memarahi Zhou Mi dan Henry yang membeli banyak barang tidak penting.

Perlahan Sungmin merasakan sebuah cairan keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Terasa amis. Dia menyeka cairan itu dengan punggung tangannya. Darah! Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan pandangan.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu pada wajah Sungmin. Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sungmin menjadi buram. Dia masih bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kaget dan panik dan langsung menghampirinya.

''HYUUNG!''

Pandangan Sungmin menggelap. Hanya menyisakan teriak samar-samar dari seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya.

TBC

##########################

UWAAHHHH...

mianhae...

pendek banget yaa... dan yang pasti makin gaje aja nihh...

mian. miann...

LittleLiappe:

ini lanjutannya chingu...

ehehee...

kalo siwonnie ke indonesia udah pasti langsung young kerangkeng di kamar. hoho...

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie:

ini lanjutannya chingu. semoga suka :)

apa mochi suka mimi? young juga nggak tahu. hohoho #plakkk

alasan siwonnie ke swiss udah terjawab kan. ngg... kalo nggak salah sih. hehe *abaikan*

Rhie chan Aoi sora:

iya nih. minnie kasian ya. cup cup. *peluk-peluk minnie*

wuahhh? young nggak mau dihantuin. sereeemmm~~

ne, ini lanjutannya...

coldonechiibi:

mari kita cekek kyu, chingu! *dihajar sparkyu!*

eheheeee... makasih sarannya ya...

ini lanjutannya. happy reading... :)

af13knight:

young juga nggak terima mimi ma kyu pernah jadian. mending sama wookie (?)

ahahaaa... mimi memang terlahir untuk menyebalkan. hoho!

Neo Naruru Ryuu:

hahaha... ini lanjutannya chingu :)

setiap ngetik tulisan 'Zhou Mi' yang ada young geregetan! masih sebel sama rambut merahnya. *curcol* hohohoo...

siwonnie pergi ke swiss mau ngelamar young! #plakk

kalo nggak ke swiss nggak seru dong. sekalian jalan-jalan. heheee *abaikan*

baiklahhh...! sampai ketemu di chapter 4 ya... kalo ada yang nungguin sih. heheee...

kritik dan saran masih young tunggu.

dan jangan lupa,

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Anyyeeoonngggg...!

Young balik lagi sambil bawa chapter 4 nihh...

lagi sibuk cari universitas, eh malah sempet update... tapi nggak pa-pa dehhh... demi readers. Kekekkeeee... *mulai ngergombal*

oke, langsung aja ya...

happy reading

##########################

Sweet mistake

Pairing: KyuMin, KyuMi, SiMin (?), and other

Genre: romance, friendship

Warning: gaje, abal, YAOI, nggak penting tapi penting (?), penggunaan EYD yang semaunya sendiri.

Disclaimer: member Suju adalah milik ortu mereka dan sedang mengikat kontrak dengan SMEnt. Tapi KyuMin sah milik author *digiles ELF*

##########################

Chapter 4

Sungmin pov

Bau obat-obatan aneh langsung menyeruak. Aku pasti sedang di rumah sakit. Ingin sekali kubuta mataku, namun mata ini rasakan berat sekali untuk dibuka. Lagipula aku sudah nyaman untuk menutup mataku. Rasanya tenang, tanpa ada beban apapun.

Kudengar suara isakan tangis yang kuyakini adalah suara tangis Jungsoo hyung. Aish! Hyung-ku yang satu itu benar-benar berhati malaikat.

Terdengar lagi sebuah suara yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan Jungsoo hyung. Tapi... agak ketus juga ngomongnya. Ah, mungkin itu Heechul hyung. Tapi bukannya dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya? Kata Kyu, sih.

Aku kembali menenangkan diri. Berusaha terlelap lebih dalam.

"ARRGGHHH...!"

Sontak aku langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan itu. cahaya lampu kamar langsung mengenai mataku. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Si-siapa... yang te... riak, H-hyung?" tanyaku lirih. Jungsoo hyung dan Heechul hyung menoleh cepat dan sumringah melihatku terbangun.

Sungmin pov end

##########################

"Si-siapa... yang te... riak, H-hyung?" mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar baginya, Jongsoo dan Heechul langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chagi! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" seru Jungsoo senang melihat dongsaengnya sudah sadar. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Siapa yang teriak, hyung?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Tapi belum sempat Jungsoo menjawab, sebuah seruan memotong. "Minnie hyung! Kau sudah sadar? Untunglah!" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang masih setengah berbaring.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku sudah sadar." Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun. "Kenapa teriak, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah cemberut. Sangat imut bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sofa. "Itu tuh. Dasar Zhou Mi hyung babbo! Masa psp-ku langsung dimatiin gitu aja? Padahal lagi seru-serunya." aduh Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik Zhou Mi yang tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

Senyum Sungmin langsung memudar. "Aku mau pulang." ucapnya lirih. Jungsoo langsung menoleh kaget.

"Andwae, chagi! Kau nggak boleh pulang! Kau harus menginap di rumah sakit!" larang Jungsoo. Sungmin masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bawa aku pulang." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Ani. Anemiamu kambuh. Kau masih lemas. Harus istirahat." Jungsoo masih keukeuh melarang dongsaengnya pulang. Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut melarang.

"Ne, hyung! Kau nggak boleh pulang dulu!" serunya.

Sungmin mengabaikan larangan-larangan itu. dia kini menatap tajam kearah Jungsoo dan Heechul. "Sekarang, hyung." desisnya menakutkan.

"Turuti saja, Jungsoo..." bisik Heechul sambil menatap tatapan mata Sungmin ngeri. Jungsoo menatap wajah sahabatnya, dan perlahan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Hyung!" protes Kyu. Tapi langsung diam begitu mendapat death glare dari Heechul. Namja judes itu memandang dongsaengnya pasrah. Dia menoleh kearah Zhou Mi dan Sungmin bergantian.

'Kau bodoh, Kyu!' batinnya.

##########################

Jungsoo membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Dia memandang jendela yang menampakkan langit malam. Kemudian dia menoleh lagi kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Kau istirahat dulu. Besok pagi akan kubuatkan bubur." ujar Jungsoo lembut sambil mengusap rambut pirang Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan menarik selimut pink-nya sampai sehidung.

"Jal jayo, chagi." ucapJungsoo lirih dan mengecup dahi Sungmin. Perlahan dia mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa pink itu.

.

.

.

Jungsoo sudah cukup lama keluar kamar. Tapi mata Sungmin masih belum bisa terpejam. Perlahan Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan menekuk kedua lututnya.

Ia sandarkan dagunya di sana.

Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam. Banyak sekali hal yang terus berputar di otaknya hingga tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Kyu.

Kyu yang selalu menempel pada Sungmin. Kyu yang selalu menyeringai iblis bila ada sesuatu yang diinginkan. Kyu yang semaunya sendiri dan kekanakan namun bisa diandalkan. Kyu yang sudah lama sangat dicintainya.

Ya. Sungmin mencintai Kyu. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu apa yang ia rasakan ini salah. Tapi walaupun salah, Sungmin akan terus menyimpan perasaan ini. Ini cinta. Mutlak dan semua orang bebas mengalaminya, termasuk Kyu.

Tapi apa yang sanggup dilakukan oleh seorang namja mungil sepertinya. Walaupun dia seorang alhi martial art sekalipun. Ia hanya bisa diam melihat orang yang dicintainya tertawa lepas bersama namja lain.

Sungmin ingin berontak. Ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Tapi ia sadar, Kyuhyun bukan milik siapa-siapa, termasuk dirinya dan Zhou Mi.

Perlahan air matanya menetes. Sungmin menangis.

"Jangan pergii..."

"Jangan pergi, Kyuu..." tangisnya semakin pecah. Sungmin sudah berada di batas kesabaran. "Jebball..."

##########################

Jungsoo pov

Aku kembali bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar Sungmin. Masih kudengar isakan tangis dongsaengku itu. aku menengadah, menahan agar air mata yang sudah menumpuk ini tidak jatuh.

Ya Tuhan. Bila kau telah mengujiku, tolong jangan jadikan Sungmin sebagai bahan ujianku. Dan bila Sungmin-lah yang sedang kau uji, malah sudahilah, Yuhan. Dia sudah cukup menderita...

-Flashback-

_Aku dan Heechul masih duduk tegang. Dokter Kim yang biasa menangani Sungmin terus saja memijat keningnya sambil memperhatikan hasil diagnosis yang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku digenggam. Aku menoleh kearah Heechul yang mengangguk mantap padaku, seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja._

"_Dokter Kim, sebenarnya apa yang diderita oleh Sungmin? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba sering pingsan seperti itu?" tanyaku was-was. Aku benar-benar takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin._

_Dokter Kim memandangku kalut. "Apa Lee Sungmin sering sekali mual dan pusing?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam sejenak, mengingat apakah Sungmin pernah mengalami seperti itu, dan memang dia semakin sering terlihat muntah-muntah. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dokter Kim menghela nafas berat. "Aish... apa aku harus mengatakannya pada kalian?" tanyanya bimbang._

"_Katakan saja, Dok. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan anemia yang diderita Sungmin?" sahut Heechul, ketika dia menyadari aku mulai berkeringat dingin._

"_Kemungkinan terburuknya dia mengalami kanker otak."_

_Aku langsung menegang, begitu pula Heechul. Kami menatap Dokter Kim tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anemia berubah menjadi kanker otak? Aku tidak habis pikir._

"_Anemia yang dialami oleh Lee Sungmin sedikit banyak telah merusak kerja otak kecilnya. Dan itu bisa mengurangi daya keseimbangannya. Kepala Sungmin pernah terbentur sesuatu kan?" aku mengangguk lemah. "Benturan itu yang menyebabkan trauma pada otak, sehingga bisa jadi penyebab tumbuhnya jaringan abnormal dalam otak, yang kemudian dapat berkembang menjadi kanker otak."_

_Aku memucat. Sungmin, dia... kanker otak? Kurasakan cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus Sungmin yang merasakan semua penderitaan ini? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang sudah termakan usia? Kenapa harus adikku Sungmin, Ya Tuhan?_

_Heechul menarikku dalam pelukannya. Dia membelai punggungku lembut. Aku tidak terisak, namun air mata terus mengalir. Aku seperti tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Heechul menoleh kearah Dokter Kim._

"_Bisa disembuhkan atau tidak, Dok?" tanyanya._

"_Bisa. Itu hanya tergantung kemauan dari si penderita. Asalkan dia kembali hidup sehat, Sungmin pasti bisa sembuh. Tapi butuh bantuan operasi untuk menyembuhkannya..."_

_Aku menoleh cepat dan menatap Dokter Kim lekat. "Lakukan, Dok! Apapun itu, lakukan asalkan Sungmin selamat. Berapapun biayanya akan saya bayar!" seruku frustasi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Apapun itu Sungmin harus sembuh._

"_Tapi tolong untuk sementara biarkan hanya kami yang tahu, Dok" ujarku. Aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Sungmin. Dokter Kim mengangguk. Heechul menatapku cemas. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Semoga yang kulakukan benar._

-Flashback end-

"Jungsoo?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Heechul berjalan kearahku. "Heenim-ah."

Heechul langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. Dia menepuk pelan punggungku, seakan memberiku kekuatan. "Tenang, Jungsoo. Aku yakin semua baik-baik saja."

Aku menangis di pelukannya. "Ha-Hajiman, Minnie sudah cukup menderita, Heenim. Aku nggak mau kalau kejadian delapan bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi. Aku nggak mau kalau Sungmin menjadi drop seperti saat Kyu punya pacar dulu... lagipula kau tahu sendiri kondisi Minnie sekarang bagaimana."

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Tapi kita nggak bisa apa-apa, Jungsoo. Itu urusan mereka. Kita hanya bisa melihatnya." Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. Kedua tangannya menyeka air mataku dan tersenyum kearahku. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Arra?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan emosi. Perlahan aku mengangguk dan Heechul kembali memelukku.

Jungsoo pov end

##########################

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke kamar bernuansa pink itu melalui jendela-jendela besar yang tertutupi tirai putih di kamar itu.

Si empunya menggeliat pelan, menutupi wajah imutnya dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya. Sekali, dua kali, namja imut itu terus menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya dan akhirnya terpaksa bangun.

Sungmin mengucek matanya pelan dan menguap. Dia memegang dahinya. Sepertinya sudah sudah baikan.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar dan menemui Jungsoo yang sedang memasak bubur di dapur. Mengetahui dongsaengnya sudah bangun, Jungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum. "Chagi, duduklah di situ. Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu." ucap Jungsoo.

"Ne."

Sungmin duduk di meja makan dan memandangi punggung hyungnya yang sedang memasak. Dia tersenyum. "Hyung." panggilnya.

Jungsoo menoleh. Memandang dongsaengnya yang masih sedikit pucat itu. "Setelah ini langsung berangkat kerja?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandangi kotak sendok yang ada di atas meja.

Jungsoo melepas celemeknya dan merapikan kemejanya. Dia menghampiri Sungmin sambil membawakan bubur dan meletakkannya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung melahapnya.

"Ne. Hari ini hyung harus berangkat lebih cepat. Jadi kau berangkat sekolah bareng Kyu, ya? Atau nggak usah masuk aja?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani. Biar aku yang bareng Kyu, hyung." sergahnya masih tetap makan. Jungsoo memandangi Sungmin, kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Akan kutelepon rumah keluarga Cho dulu. Kau siap-siaplah."

##########################

Kyuhyun pov

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam kamar Minnie hyung. Kulihat dia sedang merapikan seragamnya.

"Minnie hyung?" panggilku.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Masuk saja, Kyu." katanya. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memasuki kamar Minnie hyung. Aku duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan memeluk boneka bunny pink super besar yang dulu kubelikan saat dia ulang tahun.

Kupandangi wajah hyungku itu. manis. Imut sekali. Kasihan juga Siwon hyung harus meninggalkannya sendirian. Eits! Salah! Dia nggak sendirian, kok! Ada aku bersamanya.

Ada Mochi, Wookie hyung, ada juga... Zhou Mi hyung.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa Zhou Mi hyung lagi? Aku kan sudah lama putus. Lagipula aku sudah nggak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Hanya sebatas rasa sayang pada hyung sendiri.

"Kyu? Gwenchanayo?" aku tersentak kaget mendengar seruan lembut Minnie hyung. Dia tengah menatapku bingung dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. OMO! Dia imut sekali.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk pinggal Minnie hyung. "Hyung! Aku sayaaangg banget sama Minnie hyung!" seruku manja.

Minnie hyung terdiam sejenak, tapi detik berikutnya kurasakan tangannya mengelus lembut rambut ikalku. "Nado, Kyunnie..." balasnya lirih. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya yang tersenyum tipis kearahku. Aku benar-benar sayang sama Minnie hyung! Sangat!

Kutarik tangan Minnie hyung dengan riang. "Ayo berangkat, hyung!"

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin hanya memandang tangannya yang kini berada di genggaman Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin meminta lebih. Dia hanya ingin bahagia. Itu saja. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk hanya memandang Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Henry sedang ngobrol di kelas saat Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri mereka yang sebelumnya menyapa Kyuhyun dan memberi deathglare pada Zhou Mi.

"Wookie hyung! Ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang jutek banget sama Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry yang melihat aksi lempar death glare antara Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung menoleh. Dia mendengus sebal.

"Ne. Gege-mu itu sedikit banyak sudah bikin aku jengkel setengah mati." sungutnya sebal. Sungmin terkikik dan Henry menatap kagum pada kejujuran Ryeowook.

Mendengar itu, Zhou Mi langsung berbalik dan melotot ke arah Ryeowook. "Apa katamu namja pendek? Kau yang sudah bikin aku kesal setengah mati!" bentaknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Pendek? Kau yang koala merah jelek otak yadong! Berani-beraninya kau grepe-grepe Kyuhyun!" balas Ryeowook. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap kaget. Sedangkan Henry malah sibuk tertawa sendiri.

"Apa urusannya dengan Kui Xian, hah? Memang kau siapanya?" Zhou Mi mulai memanas. Dia sangat tidak suka dibilang mesum. Apalagi itu berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. *emang bener kan, oppa*

"Kyu itu milik Minnie! MILIK Minnie! Arraseo?" teriak Ryeowook sambil menuding Sungmin yang langsung kaget. Wajahnya memerah mendengar penekanan kata 'milik' yang diucapkan Ryeowook.

"Wo-Wookie. Sudahlah!" cegah Sungmin saat melihat Ryeowook mulai naik darah lagi. Dia menoleh kearah Henry yang hanya senyam-senyum. "Mochi! Jangan cengengesan gitu! Cepat bantu aku! Bawa Wookie ke tempat lain!" serunya.

Henry langsung mengangguk dan membawa pergi Ryeowook yang masih mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi terdiam melihat pintu kelas yang tertutup. Dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa memerah. Dia tahu alasannya dan itu gara-gara Ryeowook.

Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun. "Ikut aku sebentar, Kui Xian." ujarnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

##########################

Kini Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun berada di atas sekolah. Zhou Mi menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap Zhou Mi bingung.

"Ada yang ignin kau bicarakan, Zhou mi hyung?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Zhou Mi hyu-..."

"Saranghae." mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar. Dia menatap Zhou Mi lekat-lekat. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Zhou Mi. "Saranghae, Kui Xian. Wo ai ni." ulangnya.

"Ta-Tapi hyung..."

"Kita memang sudah putus sejak lama. Tapi alas kau tahu, Kui Xian, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Selama di China, pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu." Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun tajam, membuat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, seakan terhipnotis.

"Tapi kau bilangg..."

Wajah Zhou Mi berubah sendu. "Ne. waktu itu memang aku bilang ingin melupakanmu. Itu karena kita akan berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kupikir dengan kita putus, aku akan dapat dengan cepat melupakanmu," Zhou Mi tersenyum lembut. "Tapi nyatanya aku malah makin mencintaimu, Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun bingung. Apa yang dirasakannya pada Zhou Mi sudah berubah, tidak seperti dulu. Tapi melihat ketulusan Zhou Mi, hatinya sedikit tergugah.

"A-aku... Ne, hyung. Baiklah..."

Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi langsung membuat Zhou Mi sesak nafas karena senang. Dia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Saranghae, Kui Xian! Jeongmal saranghae!" pekiknya senang.

"Ne, hyung... Arraseo." sahut Kyuhyun.

Brukk...

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dan membuat dua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu langsung menoleh. Melihat siapa yang berdiri di pintu tangga membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Zhou Mi hanya diam dan mundur menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mi-Minnie hyung?"

Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejutnya. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama dia berada di balik pintu, sekadar ingin mengajak dua namja itu kembali ke kelas. Namun yang didengar malah pernyataan cinta Zhou Mi yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

Bibir Sungmin mengatup rapat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis. Dia memaksakan tersenyum, yang malah membuat hati Kyuhyun mencelos melihatnya.

"Mi-Minnie hyung, bisa kujela-" omongan Kyuhyun terpotong saat melihat butiran bening membasahi pipi Sungmin. Tetapi senyum hambar itu masih terukir di wajah namja imut itu.

Kyuhyun berlari berhampiri Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Tapi Sungmin langsung menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur kearahnya, membuat Zhou Mi yang awalnya ingin mencegah hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar dan shock. "Hyung! Kau jangan salah paham dulu, hyung! Aku dan Zhou Mi hyung nggak ada apa-ap."

"Kui Xian! Kau dan aku sudah pacaran sekarang!" lagi-lagi kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong, kali ini oleh teriakan Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun menoleh sebal ke arah Zhou Mi. "DIAMLAH HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun beralih ke wajah Sungmin yang masih terus menyunggingkan senyum. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal.

"Jangan tesenyum kalau nggak ingin senyum, hyung. Mianha-"

"Chukkae, Kyu." hanya satu kalimat itu yang terlontar sebelum Sungmin mengambil bukunya yang jatuh tadi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi.

Blam.

Wajah Kyuhyun masih pucat. Zhou Mi menghela nafas dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gwenchana, Kui Xian. Dia sudah merestui kita kok." ujar Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah namja mirip koala itu. "Benar begitu, hyung?" tanyanya. Zhou Mi mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa lega mendengar Sungmin merestui hubungannya. Tapi di satu sisi, ia melihat lagi ekspresi itu. ekspresi menyakitkan dari Sungmin, sama persis ketika dia dan Zhou Mi jadian dulu.

##########################

Sungmin pov

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan perumahan di sekitar rumahku. Hari sudah sore dan aku belum pulang ke rumah sejak tadi.

Trrttt...

Kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar. "Yoboseyo?" ujarku. Detik berikutnya kudengar suara yang sangat ku kenal. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Aku menangis.

"Mi-Minnie? Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya terisak. "Siwonnie... kau bisa membantuku?" tanyaku di sela tangisan. Siwon masih diam, nggak menjawab. "YA! SIWON!" aku menjerit frustasi. Air mata makin mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Ne. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Aku diam.

"Minnie? Apa yang bisa kubantu? Katakan saja." ucapnya lagi. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan emosiku.

"Bawa aku ke Swiss."

TBC

##########################

Rhie chan Aoi sora : ampuunnnn... minnie mimisan karena kesengsem sama young. #plakkkk

siwonnie tuh apanya minnie ya? Young juga bingung mau bikin siwonnie jadi apanya minnie. Hehe... *ini yang bikin cerita sama yang bingung sapa*

hehe... ini lanjutannya...

Minnie Chagiy4 : kyyaaaaa... young suka yang darah-darah! *otak psiko*

ini lanjutannya... :)

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : annyeoonggg... *bows*

mungkin minnie suka keduanya. Hohohooo... minnie mimisan karenaaa... seperti cerita diatas. *ditabok* pundung dipojokan...

ini lanjutannya chinguu...

gomawoh...

YuyaLoveSungmin : horeee! selamat datang di dunia review! #apaan?

kyu emang imut-imut polos! pengen young bikin polkadot (?) deh, biar sedikit berwarna. Hohohooo...

Young nggak mau minnie kenapa-napa. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Hohohooo...

ini lanjutannya... happy reading :)

Neo Naruru Ryuu : HUWAAA~ mianhaeeeee! *deep bows*

apa chapter yang ini udah panjang? Eheeee... idenya boleh jugag. Hohoooo...

ini lanjutannya... semoga suka... :)

gomawoh...

Cho Seo Ryun : uwaaahhhh! makasih dibilang bagus. Ngg... tapi, miss type itu apa ya? Maklum orang baru. Heheeee...

ini lanjutannya saeng. Semoga suka... :)

coldonechiibi : iya. Iya! kyu emang lambat. Lola. Bego! *dibekep sparkyu*

iya nihh... miann... apa chapter yang ini udah panjang?

Ini lanjutannya. Gomawohh... :)

LittleLiappe : eheheeee... mimi ganteng-ganteng bego. *ditabok mimi*.

Minnie nggak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya kanker otak. **HANYA?**

okeee... ini lanjutannya. Happie reading chinguu... :)

jaaa, terima kasih atas review-nya. Young makasih banget dehhh...

jangan bosan-bosan kasih review ya...

salam, Young...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
